


Hearing Isn't Everything [Fanart]

by Regal_Panda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hard of Hearing, Hearing aids, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal_Panda/pseuds/Regal_Panda
Summary: When a deaf world and a hearing world collide...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Hearing Isn't Everything [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilRegalTweeba18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalTweeba18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hearing Isn’t Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930711) by [EvilRegalTweeba18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalTweeba18/pseuds/EvilRegalTweeba18). 



Heey! Here is my edit for the amazing story _Hearing Isn't Everything_ by EvilRegalTweeba18! I hope you all enjoy it! Happy Supernova!!


End file.
